Girls Just Want to Have Fun
by UndefinedLines19
Summary: A short story about Hannah and Neville getting together as Hannah's friend Olivia plots to 'run into' he and Dean. Neville askes Hannah on a date, while Dean is amused that Olivia keeps getting chased by Bludgers. Teens will be teens, period.
1. Bad Memories and Bludgers

**Disclaimer: If I had written Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction, now would I? **

It was finally Saturday. After working at The Three Broomsticks for 4 months, I sought the weekends as desperately as I used to back at Hogwarts. It's been six months since the battle, and though you'd expect everything to be different, better- it isn't. Sure, Voldemort is gone and Death Eaters are hiding, rather than innocent families and schoolchildren- but a lot of people have no place to go; their homes and jobs destroyed, their family wiped out or missing. The Ministry and the Aurors are working hard, but there is still so much that needs to be rebuilt in our World.

I was lucky Madame Rosmerta took pity and hired me as extra help; I at least have a place to live. I was one of the unlucky ones. After my mother was killed during my 6th year at Hogwarts, my father dedicated himself to the war, and as a result was killed in battle. It makes me depressed and angry that it hadn't been me instead and I have to remind myself every day that I really could have lost my life, and should be grateful to have been able to live while so many others perished.

Not wanting to spend another moment filling my head with horrible memories on my day off, I got up and went to my small bathroom. My little room at the back of the pub is old and small -from when Madame Rosmerta first started out - but I really love the place. It's the perfect place for a badger. I took a shower, thinking about what I could possibly do to keep the memories from creeping back in - I get enough memories of war from all the people who show up in the Three Broomsticks during the week. I got out of the shower, dripping water across the floor as I padded to my small wardrobe to look for something suitable to wear. As I dried myself, I thought about who I'd like to see that day._ Neville_. I immediately thought, and blushed, even though he wasn't even in the room. It's amazing that after eight years I still fancy the same boy – no, man- that I did when I was eleven. It's equally amazing, that after _everything_ -the DA, the Room of Requirement, and War- I still get nervous when he _talks_ to me. In short- there is no way that I am going to visit him. We Hufflepuffs may be unafraid of toil, but nowhere in history did it say we were unafraid of love.

Since my neurons fired, bringing Neville into all my thoughts, I figured I'd take the prudent way out and visit my friend Olivia Johnson. She'd no doubt be dying for a reason to get out of the small flat she shared with her sister, Angelina. Olivia's fancied Neville's friend and former dorm mate, Dean Thomas, since fourth year, though, as a Gryffindor, she handles her affections differently- becoming frustrated with the clueless boy, purposely 'running into him' rather than more silently pining over him, like I have with Neville. I know if I mention Neville's name at some point today, it'll catalyze Olivia into adventurous Gryffindor mode and she will _find and make_ a way for us to 'just so happen' to end up where Neville and Dean are. She's good at tracking like that - one of the reasons, she's decided to work for the Auror office rather than become a healer like she used to want to. She was good at Defense Against the Dark Arts back at Hogwarts and adored the DA. So not too long after the war, when she received a letter from the Auror office, offering her a number of positions, she decided to take up their offer. So far, she loved it, since it paid well, and she was angry and frustrated as her family had been wiped out during the war. Olivia and I both originally wanted to be Healers, but it soon became apparent that we were simply not meant to Heal beyond Dumbledore's Army. Olivia says she loves her training in curse breaking, but I honestly think a lot of it has to do with the fact that Dean's there training as well.

After putting on some nice jeans and a sweater, I went on and Flooed Olivia. "Johnson Flat!" I yelled before sticking my head into the fire. I almost burst into laughter when my head stopped spinning. Olivia was lying flat on her back in the living room, looking like she'd recently been through the Floo Network herself. Her hair was sticking out in odd places, she was still wearing her favorite pajamas that had Niffler's digging up gold on them, and she had a dumb look on her face.

When she realized someone's head – mine – was sticking out of her fireplace she slowly turned her head in my direction and said, "Hi, Hannah." I had to blink hard so that I wouldn't laugh. "Olivia, erm, what are you doing on the floor?" _**This must be why Muggles use telephones.**_

Her voice was quiet at first, but began rising in anger as she explained, "Because my _sister _is a nut job!" I blinked and she was on her knees, close to the fire, whispering, "Angelina is trying to play _Quidditch_ in the House….with _ALL_ the balls!" My eyebrows shot up, my mouth forming an O. "I tried talking her out of it – nope, there's no stopping her, so I'm avoiding the Bludgers. Did you know those things can _hear_ you!"

"Erm, no, why doesn't she play outside?" I said, wide eyed and seriously concerned.

"Because, like I said, she's a _nut job_," she was looking around, I assumed for both Bludgers and Angelina. "Did you need something?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out today, it's cold, but fine. Though if this is a bad day-"

I felt bad for Olivia, her sister had been seriously scarred since the war, needing to receive some professional help to prevent depression, but it resulted in odd behavior.

"No, it's a great day! I'll come," she said, hurriedly. "I'll meet you there in ten minutes. Oh bugger, here comes another one!" and with that, she ran at lightning speed from the room. I pulled my head out of the fireplace, shaking my head, not knowing that day, starting with Olivia being chased by a Bludger in her own house, would be the day my life changed. All from a Girls' Day Out.

**A/N: This story is in connection with A History of Magic in that it has the same adult characters, a sort of prequel, if you will, but it's not necessary to read the other to understand this one and vice versa. What did you think though? You know what to do, leave a review!**


	2. That's What She Said

**Hey! I know this is long overdue, but I was having issues. There was writers block, there was school, and there were obsessions with other fandoms. But I****'m back. That's the thing about Harry Potter, you always come back. I'd like to thank ilovebooksamz for giving me a really good review and sort of getting me out of writers block so that I can continue to please the readers that have so wonderfully subscribed to this story. Thank you all. xx**

**You know the deal. I didn't create Harry Potter, I don't own it. If you are on this site than you should know this by now, so buzz off. I just own the plot. **

A few minutes later, as I was pulling on my boots, I heard a feint _Crack!_ and the chime, letting me know that Olivia had arrived. I got up from my stool and left my broom cupboard of a room to the bar where Olivia was patiently waiting for me, looking anxious. When I reached her, I noticed the fading purple mark on her jaw that she'd obviously attempted to cover up with magic. Her hair was curly and she was wearing no makeup. Though she still looked great, it was obvious she'd dressed in a rush.

"Thank Merlin you Flooed me!" She exclaimed gratefully, "or I'd still be lying on that floor."

I giggled at the memory, before saying, "It was no problem at all! I'm off today, and thought I deserved to do something fun, and thought of you!"

Olivia blushed a little, her mahogany skin tone changing to an odd burgundy shade. "Aw! You really think I'm fun?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Of course! Every time we go out something interesting happens."

"Well, I'll be honored to the be the probable cause of any interesting events that happen to occur on this fine day...unless we run into some weird warlocks or something – yeah, not claiming that."

I laughed and led the way out of the pub. Upon opening the door I thought my face would fall off from the cold. Olivia pulled up the collar of her cloak and wrapped her scarf tighter around her lower face.

I was debating between asking Olivia if she wanted to go into the Muggle world or not – an escape for many Magic folk after the war – when she offered an idea.

"Can we go to Honeydukes while we're here? I'm craving chocolate, and some of those teeth flossing mints would be helpful." Understanding her dire need for chocolate, especially since she'd been helping round up stray Dementors, I complied, also wanting sweets.

"Of course, it sounds weird, but some Cockroach Clusters sound good right about now."

"Hannah, Cockroach Clusters never sound good," she laughed.

"I mean the _flavor_ sounds good right now,"

"Because flavors make noises…"

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

She laughed as we turned to take a shortcut through an alleyway, but stopped quickly, taking out her wand before we entered. People were more careful after the war, especially when traveling through sketchy places - afraid Death Eaters would strike back and start kidnapping again. Olivia was extremely alert as we made our way towards the other end of the alley, and the energy she generated had me on edge as I'd rarely seen her so serious. The alley got more narrow as we moved towards the exit and its uneven ground didn't help things. There was a barrel coming up ahead and we gave it a wide birth, especially as it seemed to move a little. The closer we got to the end of the walk, the faster we walked, almost running at the end.

It was a relief to be able to breathe again, and as we quickly crossed the road to Honeydukes, I worked on bringing my adrenaline levels back down. The atmosphere in Honeydukes was an immediate cure, however. It must have been a Hogsmeade weekend, because the amount of school age children in the shop was nearly unbearable. It was loud, and younger students everywhere were rushing to get their sugar fixes. Olivia and I gave each other a look and went immediately to get our sweets, not wanting to be in there for more than five minutes. I'd headed over to Cockroach Clusters, pushing through fourth years, when I saw a familiar red headed figure.

"Susan!" My fellow Hufflepuff turned around with an odd look on her face, until she found who called her and broke out into a brilliant smile.

We embraced. "Fancy seeing you here, Hannah! I haven't gotten a letter from you since September!" She noted, giving me a disapproving look.

"I haven't had much time until today. Work," I apologized.

"That's why you should've come back to school! Ernie and I miss you! The house isn't the same without you there." She held my arm lightly, emphasizing how she felt as her eyes bore into mine.

This is part of the reason why I hadn't written Susan after she'd gone back to Hogwarts; she'd try to make me feel guilty for moving on. The truth is I wouldn't have been able to go back there after that battle. It wouldn't be the same. The place I knew and loved is gone forever. There is simply no way I'd be able to live there and not think about all those people that died there only four months prior. How the rest of them do it I have no idea.

I shrugged, "I couldn't do it. Hogwarts…it's not the same place."

She simply gave me a sympathetic look in response, "We still miss you,"

I felt awkward, not knowing what to say to that, so I made a promise, "I'll write more." She squeezed my arm before smiling a little and saying, "Of course you will, Hannah." Then she disappeared into the crowd of yelling students. As she walked away, Olivia came up to me, looking severely disheveled and irritated, but with her candies nonetheless.

"Can you believe that was us not so long ago? Ugh, how the Hogsmeade villagers must have felt when the school released us, this is ridiculous! Some kid with a billion freckles bit me when I took the last chocolate bar! So you know what I did? I bit him right back!"

This is why I love Olivia. I gave her an amused look, "You fought a kid….over chocolate?"

"It's not just any chocolate! It's Honeydukes!" Her coffee colored eyes were wide with sincerity and it had me a little worried.

I stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with my friend to the point where she would be _so_ obsessed with chocolate as to bite a child.

"Are you…PMSing?" She gave me a look before taking a deep breath. I noticed her shoulder slouch, as if they'd been squared for a long time.

"No. I think it's just stress, damn Dementors. Come on, let's pay for this and I'll tell you what's going on whilst I eat my chocolate and hopefully release some endorphins into my brain so I won't feel as if those damn Bludgers keep hitting me in the stomach."

We paid, then headed back outside, where Olivia ripped off a wrapper and began nibbling her chocolate, we were in the middle of the walkway, students swarming in both directions, when I asked. "So, what's got your wand in such a knot that you'd bite a little kid?"

Olivia frowned, "He wasn't that little, he was at least a fourth year." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, but not here," she said waving her hand around. We walked a ways from the students before she turned to me and said, "We should go to Madame Puddifoots. This calls for a cuppa."

We got there quickly, and amid the few young couples snogging in booths – earning scowls from Olivia, we took a seat on either side of a two-seater. Olive was still nibbling on her chocolate. "Well?"

She looked at me as if she just remembered why we'd come here. Then set her chocolate down. "I'm losing control of everything!" Her voice got high as she continued.

"My parents are dead, my house is destroyed, I live in a flat that's too small with my psychotic sister, who attracts an equally psychotic man. I have a stressful job sitting across from a man I've fancied for four years who has a girlfriend that he lives with but doesn't love, even though she is gorgeous, brings him lunch every day, and shags him in the women's toilet," she said all of this matter-of-factly, then took a huge bite of chocolate.

She'd apparently gotten loud, as couples stopped snogging to stare, and we'd attracted Madame Puddifoot's attention.

My jaw dropped, and I lean forward, whispering, "How do you know they shag in the woman's toilet?"

"Parvati told Lavender, who told Seamus, who told Neville, who told me," she crossed her arms, leaning back. My stomach did flips at the mention of Neville.

I sighed, not knowing how to address any of it. "What are you going to do!"

"Hah! Nothing," She said, pouring tea that Madame Puddifoot quickly brought us with a scowl.

"About any of it!"

"No!"

"What about Ange?"

"What? I can't tell two crazy people to stay away from each other. That's like telling Oliver Wood not to play Quidditch! Besides, they can't do too much damage." She took a sip of tea. "The flat wouldn't be so bad if Ange weren't depressed. That's the thing about magic - when there's something wrong with you it's got a way of seeping out. Least' I've got my own room."

"Yeah, your whole room is bigger than my place. And it doesn't look like I'll be upgrading anytime soon."

"Madame Rosmerta still not paying you minimum wage?" She frowned.

I shook my head, "She takes out room and board."

"What! She's got to pay you minimum wage! It's the law!" She was getting loud again, so I had to shush her.

"Shh, it's fine. For now it is home."

"I still think Tom will pay you more at The Leaky Cauldron."

"But then I've got to pay room and board somewhere!"

"But at least you'll be saving enough! You could even stay with me if you'd be willing to put up with Angie's shenanigans… " she paused for a moment, "Not to mention you'd be significantly closer to a certain handsome bloke,"

I choked on my tea. And Olivia immediately reached across the table and began thumping me on the back. All the couples stopped snogging again and stared at us.

"Sorry. Forgot you were so sensitive to his mention. I don't blame you though, Neville is enough to make any girl choke," At her unintentially sexual comment, I coughed out, "That's what she said."

Olive grinned, "You mean that's what _you_ said."

I grinned, motioning for her to hurry with her tea. She ignored me. "I'm serious though, you should try The Leaky Cauldron," she continued, draining her tea, then stretching and getting up, "Let's go to Madam Malkins, I need to pick up some new robes for work." I scooted out of our booth behind her.

"But what about Rosmerta? I can't just leave her!"

"You can if she isn't paying you enough to function independently."

I was again in shock of the cold as we exited the frilly pink tea shop, and for once was grateful for Apparition. Spinning on the spot, I wouldn't have known that the decision to go to Diagon Alley would have altered the course of my life.

Olivia landed on one leg just like she always does. I wonder what she's going to do when she gets old. It's a credit to our friendship that we landed within feet of each other outside of Malkins' shop. Turning around, we noted the sign saying that Madame Malkins was out and would be back soon, so we began to walk with no particular destination.

It was when Olivia tripped over an uneven cobblestone for the third time when it happened. The Bludger came seemingly out of nowhere. Speeding from the window of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the Bludger was aimed directly at Olivia. "Arg! What the bloody-"she dodged it upon its initial attempt at contact with her head, but wasn't so lucky when it hit her back and began trying to repeatedly beat her. Thinking quickly, I grabbed an old wooden board leaning against the shop and beat it in another direction, then watched as it sped out of sight.

George Weasley, thin, redheaded, and peaky looking, was there in about a second with a very concerned look on his face. With Ron, Harry, Verity, and Angelina in tow, he assessed the situation as I was leaning over Olivia, making sure she was alright. "Sorry about that Olive, are you in any pain?"

"YES! My motherfu- OW! My ARM!" He leaned down in a very professional manner and gently touched Olivia's arm. I couldn't imagine why Olivia would call him mad.

"It's definitely broken, don't know where though. Let's move her inside." And with that, he lifted Olive into her arms as she became increasingly paler, Ron, Angelina, Harry, and I in his wake, Verity staying behind to repair the window. He set her on the cashier counter and began poking her left arm in various places, searching for the break. When she let out a near bloodcurdling scream, he knew he found the place. He pulled out his wand, ready to fix it, while Harry stood nearby, looking quite anxious – probably remembering second year when _he_ broke his arm as a result of a rogue Bludger, but I don't know why _Ron_ looked so sickened by her arm. As George did the spell, we heard her bones crack, and everyone winced. Olivia visibly relaxed, though Harry paled more.

"Better?" George asked.

"Yeah, thanks George." Olivia then lay herself across the countertop, sighing.

"What happened anyways? Why was that Bludger attacking her?" I asked everyone.

"It's from earlier, must still remember who it was supposed to be trying to knock off," came Angelina's voice in a nonchalant manner that I wasn't used to on her.

"Why _is_ it here exactly?" I asked. Everyone looked at her.

"That is actually a really good question. Oh well, it's gone now…" Ron stared blankly with his mouth ajar, Harry looked from Olivia to Angelina with his eyebrows furrowed, Verity began helping customers again, while George didn't seem to be in the same room mentally.

"So…" I had to say something, these idiots weren't going to.

Harry took the bait. "So Hannah how are you?"

"I'm – " I was interrupted however, by the infamous Seamus Finnegan. Something exploded in the corner of the shop, gaining everyone's attention. George and Ron took off towards the corner as he emerged, covered in soot. Dean came sprinting from another part of the shop and I mentally thanked that Bludger, as Olivia would have had a mentally fit from seeing Dean run so fast if she wasn't disoriented.

The boys helped Seamus over to the counter, to help him with his injuries. George ran to get some sort of cream to heal to his burns, murmuring, "two in one day…" That's when both Seamus and Dean noticed Olivia.

"What happened to her?" They asked at the exact same time.

"Bludger accident," Everyone else replied.

Olivia looked at Dean and Seamus, blinked multiple times, and then began trying to click her heels for some reason. Dean raised an eyebrow, while Seamus, whether because of his own personal injuries or because he knew what was going on in Olivia's head, just seemed to accept this.

George returned with the cream, and Seamus immediately began applying it. The cream made popping and singing noises, though Seamus sighed in content. When the sounds stopped, and the only noises left were the cash register that Verity was putting money into and random sounds of the shop. Everyone burst into laughter.

"And this is the lot we deal with every single day," George commented, looking at Seamus as his hair was soot covered and sticking out in every direction.

It was turning out to be a very interesting day indeed and we hadn't even had lunch yet. And then the only thing that could possibly make the day even more wonderful walked through the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

**So I****'d really appreciate some reviews, but as a reader, I know sometimes you just want to read a bunch of stories then go to bed, so here's the deal. If you review my story I will read and review a story of yours that you request. It may not be immediately – I do have school and stuff – But I will attempt to read and review within a week.**


End file.
